An Angel in My Heart
by X-Breath of Fresh Air-X
Summary: Risa is missing her Mr. Dark, but when she discovers a certain somebody's jacket in the back of her closet unanswered questions arise about her mysterious and handsome classmate Satoshi Hiwatari...
1. Missing You

**An Angel in My Heart**

**RisaxSatoshi**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL!!!! (Unfortunately...^_^)**

She lay on her bed, staring up at the night sky through her open window, a black feather clutched to her chest.

"Oh Dark," she sighed tears running down her soft pale cheeks.

"Risa?" Riku Harada pushed open her sisters' bedroom door to find her lying on her bed.

Walking toward her she noticed the black feather that she held delicately between her fingers. Risa had obviously been crying as her back was to

the door, and her silence had been enough to comprehend. Riku put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Risa really loved Dark…" she though sadly. "Risa are you alright?"

Risa had finally come out of her dreamlike state, and she sat up blinking away her tears. She turned and gave Riku a big smile. "Riku, I'm fine…"

Riku wasn't so convinced. "But, Risa you were…"

Risa got up and walked toward her desk. "No really Riku, I'm fine," Gently she laid the feather in a long black box and replaced the lid.

"Hey Riku, don't you have a date tonight with Niwa?"

Riku gasped. She had been so worried about her sister that she totally forgot her date with Daisuke.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot, and I don't even know what I'm going to wear Risa…"

Risa smiled as she pulled her twin sister up of the bed and toward the door.

"You don't worry about that, I'll take care of it, you can worry about taking a bath, and I'll find something cute for you to wear."

Riku hugged her, "Thanks so much Risa, you're a lifesaver…"

The younger Harada shook her head, "Yeah, yeah thank me later, now hurry and go before you run late."

While Riku was in the shower Risa opened her closet, and started looking through the assortment of different outfits that her sister could wear.

"Hmm…Now let's see, Riku should wear a dress? Or maybe this, it's kinda cute…"

After pulling out a few more outfits she saw something glistening in the back of the closet. "What's this?"

Moving aside some more clothes as found a coat that didn't seem familiar to her.

"This isn't mine…" As she pulled it out of the closet something fell out of one of the sleeves.

Risa bent to pick it up and gasped. "A white feather…" she breathed softly.

Now looking at the coat she held in her other hand she realized who's it was. There were two tears in the back that confirmed her suspicions.

"This jacket, it belongs to Hiwatari…"

Now she remembered: Dark fighting with the other angel with pure white wings, before she had fallen unconscious, and when she woke up she

was covered with this jacket, moving it aside the white feather had fallen out from under it…

"Risa! Have you found something for me to wear yet?"

Startled, Risa almost dropped the jacket as she heard Riku calling from down the hall.

"Oh!" Quickly she pushed the coat in the back of the closet, and dropped the feather on her desk next to the black box. "I'm coming!"


	2. Hikari Blood

A lone figure stood in the middle of a cemetery staring down at the name and memorial carved in the tombstone before him.

Hiwatari

A Loving father

A gentle breeze ruffled the flowers laid at the base, as he reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a pure white feather. His sky blue eyes traced

its outline and he stared at for a brief minute before kneeling down, carefully placing it on the top of the stone tablet.

"Goodbye…Father…" he whispered.

As he turned to leave he noticed another grave not to far away, walking toward it he fell to his knees reading the name inscribed in the stone.

Rio Hikari

A beloved wife, sister, &

Mother

We will miss you my darling

Satoshi Hiwatari sat staring at his mother's grave in disbelief. Angry tears stung his eyes, and he forced himself not to cry.

"That bastard…"

He had been only a child when his mother died, forced to grow up with no recollection of his past only the name of Hikari, Satoshi Hikari his real

name. He was only fourteen years old, and already had he buried most of his family. Along with his family he also hoped that he had buried their

curse. Satoshi was born a Hikari but when he was adopted, he changed his name to Hiwatari. His adopted father had only taken an interest in

him because of his name, and seemed to know more about him than he did. All of which he lacked to explain to him, even the curse of the Hikari

family inherited by him.

Satoshi got up, and started toward the car, where there were police officers waiting to take him home. As he walked he thought about his

mother, he couldn't quite remember her face, nor did he even know who his biological father was…He would have to do some poking around

tonight.

"Hmm, maybe I might even go to school tomorrow…"

As he got in the car the wind picked up, and as the black car drove away, Satoshi never saw the white feather, as it was carried away by the

wind.

* * *

**A/N: I know short chapter the first two chapters were just intros I promise that it gets more interesting with every chapter!**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Who Knows?

**A/N: Just a little Riku and Daisuke kawaiiness! And I still don't own DN Angel!**

* * *

"Niwa?"

Daisuke turned to look at the beautiful maiden sitting next to him on the park bench.

"Yes, Miss. Riku?"

Riku stared up at the shining stars in the velvety night sky. "I wanted…to ask you something…about Dark..."

This caught him off guard, "About Dark…but why?"

Riku sighed, "Its Risa, I'm worried about her…she really truly loved Dark…"

"Dark…"

It had been almost a month since Daisuke had thought about Dark. It wasn't as though he was glad that Dark was gone, ever since he felt that

there had been a part of him that seemed lost without him. "Miss. Harada really cared that deeply about Dark didn't she?"

Riku looked sad, but she gave him a small smile of approval. "Today, I caught her hiding in her room, crying…and she was holding a black feather."

Riku lay her head on Daisuke's shoulder, "Say Niwa, do you think that she'll ever see him again?"

Daisuke thought about her question, he sometimes wondered if he would ever see Dark again…

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Riku pulling her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't know Miss. Riku; now that I think about it I think that Dark might have felt the same way about Risa…"

Riku sighed, "Poor Risa…" Suddenly she remembered something else she was supposed to ask Daisuke. "Oh, do you know what happened to

Hiwatari?"

Daisuke shook his head. "To tell you the truth I don't know if he's coming to school this year, I haven't seen or heard from him since

the beginning of the summer."

Before Riku had left, she was looking for her shoes that Risa had borrowed from her, and while looking in the closet she found Satoshi's old

jacket. She wondered why Risa might have it, but just then Risa walked in, just as she was putting it back.

"I heard that his father died, and that was probably the only family he had left…" Riku explained.

Daisuke closed his eyes, and tilted his head back toward the sky.

"I guess there are still a lot of things we don't know about Hiwatari…"


	4. Research

**A/N: Sorry this ones so short!**

* * *

"Nothing, there isn't any information on the Hikari family for generations back, so how could he have known so much?"

Satoshi slammed his fist down hard on his desk, frustrated that after so many hours of research he couldn't find anything about the Hikari bloodline,

much less a family tree. "How could he know so much?"

His adopted father knew so much even about Krad; being this "Secret power" he knew Satoshi had locked away. He sighed taking of his glasses

and putting them down on the desk, glancing at the time he realized that it was almost two in the morning.

"I guess I'll look into it again tomorrow, but I doubt that I might find anything of value," he thought.

As he made his way across his room he noticed, something lying on the floor in the far corner. Looking at it under the moonlight he remembered

what it was; a long piece of silvery white ribbon lay on the floor in front of him. It held memories of the St. White festival from the previous year and

yet another reason why he hated Dark. Gently picking it up, he recalled why he even had the ribbon in the first place…

"Miss. Harada…" He would have to remember to tell Daisuke thank you tomorrow.

"It's going to be a long year…"

* * *

**READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


	5. First Day

**A/N: I don't understand the length of these Chapters anymore then you do but here's another...hope you enjoy! And unfortunately I"m still not any closer to owning DN Angel! R&R!!!**

* * *

"Risa, hurry up we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Riku sighed, "Why do you need to take so long anyway?"

Risa appeared at the top of the stairs hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Riku, you worry too much besides it's the first day of school, you should at least take some care in getting ready in the morning…" Riku shrugged

as they got into the car.

"What's the point? All I do is shower, brush my hair, and throw on my uniform every single day…" Risa gave her twin sister a small smile, "Don't

you care about what Niwa thinks?"

Riku flushed bright red, "You're evil Risa…"

Risa giggled, pulling out a small mirror from her bag and handing it to Riku. "I'm kidding you look fine."

The car pulled up in front of the school, and both sisters got out. Riku quickly smooth down her skirt when she saw Daisuke running toward them.

"Psst, Risa do I look okay?" Risa smiled, "I told you Riku I was only joking, and you look fine."

She then noticed Satoshi going into the building behind her.

"Hello Miss. Riku and Miss. Harada," Daisuke said politely stopping breathlessly in front of them.

"Hi Niwa," answered Riku giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Risa was contemplating a plan to go after Hiwatari without them noticing. "I need to talk to him before class…" she thought.

"Ummm Riku, there's something I need to do before school starts, I'll see you two in class…" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran

toward the school. Both Riku and Daisuke stared blankly after her. "What could Miss. Harada have to do before class; it's only the first day back…"

asked Daisuke, "I have no idea," answered Riku.

Risa ran into the school, searching for the direction in which Satoshi had gone. She had only just remembered his jacket which she had stuffed in

her bag after Riku had gone downstairs. Risa looked both ways down the hall and didn't see Satoshi anywhere, so she ran down the hall toward

the art room.

"Last year Hiwatari was always in the Art room so maybe he's gone there to look for Niwa…"

Suddenly somebody called her from behind. "Hey Risa!"

"Huh?" She turned at the sound of her name, but she was still running and now she wasn't looking at where she was going.

Somebody gasped then yelled, "Risa…WATCH OUT!"

* * *

READ & REVIEW!!!! ^_^


	6. Cute Meets Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of it's adorable characters!**

* * *

"Oh my, look its Hiwatari, he's so handsome…"

Most of the girls gawked at him, as he made his way down the hall.

"Hey, it's been awhile wouldn't you say Mr. Hiwatari?" Takeshi Sahara stepped in front of him, blocking his path toward the classroom.

"Sahara, I was wondering if you've seen Niwa anywhere?"

Takeshi shrugged and scratched his head, "Last I think I saw him, he was outside with the Harada twins…Why are you looking for him anyway?"

Satoshi pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing really, I just wanted to thank him for something; now if you'll excu-"

Just as Satoshi turned, someone collided with him making them both fall into a heap on the floor. His glasses were knocked off his face and

whoever it was that knocked him over had fallen on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watch…Ah…" The person stopped short, and Satoshi realized it was a girl.

He opened his eyes, and looked up into the fair and pretty face of Risa Harada.

Time stood still as they stared at each other for a moment before they both realized they were both blushing.

"Oh ummm Hiwatari, I'm so sorry I ran into you like that," Risa apologized getting up off of him.

She reached out a hand and helped him to his feet, all the while looking away and blushing furiously. Satoshi noticed, and gave her a small smile.

"She looks so cute when she blushes," he thought shocked for a minute about thinking something like that about a girl. Normally he never noticed

any of the girls, even though most of them had tried giving him love letters, but it was obvious Miss. Harada was different.

Risa wasn't sure what to do next; now that she had found Satoshi how was she supposed to bring up the jacket, and that white feather. She

almost died of relief when she heard Riku calling her.

"Risa! Risa where did you go to in such a hurry?" Riku stopped in front of her sister with Daisuke not far behind.

"Oh Hiwatari, how are you?" asked Daisuke.

"I'm fine thanks, just had a little run in with Miss. Risa, on my way to come find you Niwa, I felt the need to thank you."

Both Risa and Riku were confused, but Riku thought she might have had a bit of understanding toward what he meant.

"Uh, yea well your welcome I guess…" Daisuke answered awkwardly.

Satoshi felt someone tap him on the shoulder, "Hey Hiwatari, I guess your glasses didn't survive the crash…"

Takeshi handed him his glasses. the frame was bent out of shape and one of the lenses were broken.

Risa gasped, "Oh…I'm so sorry Hiwatari; I'll fix them for you if you like…"

Satoshi shrugged pocketing them, "Ah well…its okay maybe I'll get them fixed later…"

The bell rang and they all started toward class. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked down the hall, and Risa couldn't

help but realize that she was walking next to Satoshi. Looking sideways she stole a glance at him; she had never noticed how handsome he was

without his glasses, the truth was she never took any notice of him anyway. Risa could feel herself flush bright red, as she stared absentmindedly

at Hiwatari remembering last year for the school play when he was dressed as dark… Riku was the first to notice, loudly clearing her throat; she

brought Risa back down to earth.

"Risa what's with you? You've been acting weird all morning, are you feeling okay?" she hissed.

"Ah-"Risa felt her blush deepen, "It's nothing…I'm fine…"

As they walked into the class room Risa could have sworn that every girl's gaze fell on her. Some of them started whispering, and giggling, about

something that sounded a lot like Hiwatari, and Harada…

The teacher stood waiting impatiently at the front of the class for everybody to settle down and take their seats. Riku and Risa took their seats at

the front and Satoshi and Daisuke went to sit at the back; the whispering would have to wait.

"Okay now that everyone's settled, I would just like to say welcome to another wonderful year…"

* * *

**READ & REVIEW!!!! ^_^**


	7. Questions & Memories

**A/N: I dunno if I'll add anymore if I don't get anymore reviews...PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"I'm so stupid, why couldn't I ask Hiwatari about the feather?"

Another voice in her head answered, "It's because you were scared, scared to discover the truth…"

Risa sighed. She sat in between some bookshelves in the library, buried in a book about Japanese History. Sadly that happened to be the last

thing on her mind at the moment. After class she needed to get away from the constant whispering she'd been hearing all over the school. It was

the first day back and already the girls had started gossiping; only she wasn't allowed in on any of it.

So here she was trying to start her History paper due next week. "Why do the teachers have to be so mean, giving us a composition the first day

back…"

Yet she couldn't get her mind off of the feather or Hiwatari.

"This is hopeless," she though aloud. "Summer was to short and stressful this year, I need more time to think."

Risa closed her books, gathered them in her arms and started outside.

ぬやみさわぼぎ

Since class had started Satoshi had a constant pain in his upper back. "Maybe from that run in with Miss. Harada…" he thought, but it hurt a lot.

He stretched out his arms in an attempt to crack his back when he noticed Risa coming down the path in front of him.

Again she didn't seem to be paying any attention to where she was going, but Satoshi couldn't help but notice that she appeared to be troubled

by something. His first instinct was to ask her what was bothering her, but he felt awkward talking to a girl. Risa looked up and noticed him

leaning against the wall, and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at the look she gave him.

ぬやみさわぼぎ

There he was Hiwatari; standing there leaning innocently against the wall, as she gaped openly at him. Risa quickly gathered herself and cleared

her throat.

"Hey Hiwatari, I didn't expect to see you out here, I thought you were eating lunch with Niwa."

Satoshi was relieved that he wasn't wearing the same confused look that she was.

"No, he's eating lunch with your sister, I though I might leave the two of them alone…"

Risa nodded, and wasn't sure what else to say; she was surprised to admit her heart was pounding. She opened her bag, and pulled out his

jacket.

"Umm, I think that this belongs to you…" Risa handed him the jacket, but he didn't take it from her.

He was too astonished to understand why she still had it after so long.

"How did you?" Satoshi managed to ask.

Risa was horrified to realize that she was blushing, "Umm well actually I'm not to sure myself how I ended up with it…"

She was telling the truth; all she could remember was that she had fallen unconscious and when she awoke she was covered with this jacket, _his _

jacket. "Truly…I was hoping that you could tell me Hiwatari…"

There was an awkward silence between them as Satoshi remembered the events that had taken place that day.

* * *

**A/N: I know crappy place to stop but oh well if you want to read more READ & REVIEW!!! ^_^**


End file.
